Te extraño
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: De pronto se encontró entre las multitudes de razas, siendo tan solo un espectador más de la sabiduría de la ahora Diosa, sin poder hablarle, sin poder acercarse y sin poder pasar ni un solo minuto del maldito día con ella.


_ Bueno antes de que empiecen con la lectura déjenme aclarar algunas cosas =D_

_Si todavia no has jugado Skyward Sword NO LEAS EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FIC, es que es una continuacion algo directa y ps, hay partecitas que no entenderias , sorry :(_

_Ahora, si lo pasaste ya (Pasa el Modo Héroe es demasiado pavo xD) sabras que Zelda viaja por todas las tierras inferiores para RECUPERAR su memoria como diosa, por consiguiente presumo que recuerda muchas cosas sobre la creacion del mundo y de las deidades :) Ademas de el nombre perdido de las Tierras inferiores._

_Este pequeño Oneshot es para compensar la espera de la conti de "No se si quiero olvida"r, que, tranquilos!, esta en pleno proceso artístico :)_

_En fin, ya saben: Ni The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen y blah blah blah xD hago esto por simple diversión ^.^_

* * *

><p>El sol tan contradictoriamente fuerte del recientemente nombrado <em>Hyrule<em> le daba de lleno en la cara, pero no le era tan molesto como la sensación de abandono que sentía desde hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. Es más, el calor lo reconfortaba, y era por ello que cada vez que se sentía medianamente mal, sin importar que el camino fuera muy largo o difícil, iba a ese lugar. El mirador sobre el lago_ Faroria_ era simplemente perfecto para pensar: Pequeño, privado si le apetecía – Bien podía cerrar las puertas, en realidad no eran tan pesadas. -, solitario, todos lo _Kyus_ temían al mirador por su altura, además, poseía una vista maravillosa, la cual de vez en vez lo dejaba embelesado por horas y horas. Si, el lugar perfecto. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que lo tenia tan mal como para, ni siquiera, admirar la belleza a su alrededor?, ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía acostado en pleno mirador, mirando el infinito cielo con expresión molesta? Pues el problema tiene gran peso, valor y un Nombre.

**Zelda.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, ayer estaba feliz, acompañándola y guiándola por _Hyrule_, mostrándole y presentándole todo aquello que no había podido ver y a aquellos que no había podido conocer por huir siempre, pensando que eran enemigos. Y tan rápido como fue el presentarle a los habitantes, como su nombre y titulo le precedían, la acapararon, por así decirlo. De pronto se encontró entre las multitudes de razas – Nunca pensó que existirían tantos Goron. – siendo tan solo un espectador más de la sabiduría de la ahora Diosa, sin poder hablarle, sin poder acercarse y sin poder pasar ni un solo minuto del maldito día con ella.

El hecho de haber empezado una relación con ella antes de todo esto solo lo molestaba más.

Entendía que como la reencarnación de la diosa que era, tenia ciertas responsabilidades para con su pueblo - Algunos hasta le llamaban Reina. ¡Por las diosas! – y entendía que dentro de estas estaba el guiarlo a un futuro prospero, pero no se imaginó que seria a tiempo completo. Los habitantes de las tierras inferiores deberían entender que por algo hizo todo aquello durante su aventura. Deberían tener más consideración con él. Y es que necesitaba estar con ella, se sentía incompleto, vacio.

Un largo y fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios. De verdad la necesitaba… demasiado en realidad, esa sensación lo molestaba aún más. Si, ya la tenía y estaba totalmente seguro de que él, Link, seria el único hombre en la vida de ella – Cualquier otro rival tendría que demostrar que tenia alguna oportunidad y, de paso, demostrar su valía. -, pero eso no valía de nada cuando solo podía mirarla de lejos.

Levanto su brazo derecho y lo puso sobre sus ojos. Cubriéndolos del ahora fastidioso sol y cualquier otra cosa…

- ¡La extraño!, maldita sea… – Dijo para si mismo, sin imaginar que la causante de su desdicha estaba ya muy cerca del mirador. Cuando escucho los pasos solo pudo afianzar su brazo contra su cara y girar el rostro hacia la derecha, totalmente sonrojado. Solo una persona podía aparecer detrás de él sin que su conciencia la escuchara o que su instinto la sintiera.

- ¿Me extrañas entonces? – Dijo Zelda, riendo – Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste de acompañarme? ¿Por qué dejaste de seguirme?

- Porque tienes otros seguidores. – espeto algo molesto, pero en la misma posición – No me dejan acercarme, no puedo estar a solas contigo.

Ya para ese entonces Zelda estaba arrodillada junto al chico, mirando directamente su cara, algo roja y cubierta por su brazo. No era su culpa el estar en semejante situación, estaba segura de que ya habían discutido y señalado que algo así podría suceder en el momento que decidieron revelar su identidad real al mundo. Identidad que, sorprendentemente, nadie discutió. – El aura de Zelda, su presencia y su carisma de verdad parecían la de una diosa -, pero entonces, que es lo que en realidad le molestaba.

La clave estaba en la última frase dicha por él: _No puedo estar a solas contigo._

- Justo ahora estamos solos, Link – Dijo muy serenamente para lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo – a menos que en realidad me odies.

- Eso nunca – Murmuró Link, relajando su brazo y, por fin, mostrando su rostro, mirándola intensamente a los ojos – Te amo y lo sabes.

- Lo se, también te amo, pero creo que esto se nos esta haciendo difícil. – Dijo ella sin rodeos y es que también lo extrañaba. Y mucho. La primera semana tenia consuelo tan solo viéndolo sentado en algún lugar alto mirándola a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero conforma estas semanas iban pasando el se aislaba más, hasta que simplemente dejó de verlo, lo que la preocupo en exceso. Dos semanas más pasaron y ella tan atareada estaba planificando viajes, relatando historias – Pedidas por los mismos habitantes, en medio de su curiosidad – y bendiciendo hogares y familias nuevas que no tubo el tiempo para buscar a su Caballero. Dos semanas en la incertidumbre y la preocupación. Todo para que a la final un Mogma viajero le contara que lo había visto durmiendo en el mirador del lago, no cavia en si del enojo que sentía.

- No es difícil, complicado si. Solo será hasta que pase un año – Dijo alentándola a ella y a sí mismo. Se sentó a lo indio sin dejar de mirarla, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. De repente toda la molestia que sentían se esfumó.

- Todo estará bien. – Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y soltando un corto suspiro. Lo tendrían algo difícil, pero ya habían pasado por muchas cosas como para rendirse ahora.

- Todo estará bien. – Repitió él, todavía mirándola. El sonrojo y las pequeñas dudas ya no estaban presentes. – De verdad te extraño.

Se lo confeso directamente, mientras su mano derecha se posicionaba en la nuca de ella, acariciando el sedoso cabello que nunca se cansaría de tocar. Lentamente la atrajo a el y la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, sintiendo de nuevo su aroma, embriagándose con él como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Zelda tan solo apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él, agradeciendo mentalmente el contacto que hace ya muchos días anhelaba sentir de nuevo. Levantó el rostro para encararlo y sin poder contener sus ansias le beso.

Un beso tranquilo y pausado, tan solo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pasado un rato los brazos de Zelda ya estaban entrelazados en el cuello de su caballero y él tan solo la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, negándose a dejarla ir. El mundo ya no existía, se habían olvidado por completo de en donde se encontraban y, por consiguiente, de la altura a la que estaban, por lo que les sorprendió el hecho de quedarse sin aire tan rápido.

- Bueno – Dijo link ya recuperado – ¿Alguna vez conociste a la_ Dragona del agua_?

- No, nunca tuve esa oportunidad. – Dijo con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Las deidades que ella misma había creado hace tanto tiempo… Ya era hora de saludarlas como era debido. - ¿Sabes donde está?

- Si, pero… Implica un salto al vacio y nadar muy rápido. – Dijo con un dejo de humor, Señalando levemente con su cabeza el borde del mirador. - ¿Te atreverías?

La mirada retadora y audaz de ella lo asusto por un minuto, casi se le olvida que ella no es solo una Diosa, ella es Zelda: La valiente amiga que lo defendía. Soltó una risa inconsciente al recordar aquello.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Pregunto contagiándose un poco con aquella risa, mostrando una sonrisa agradable.

- De que abra ciertas partes en que te tendré que ayudar – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente. La actitud coqueta y galante del chico era algo tan novedoso y sorpresivo. – Espero que no te moleste estar muy cerca de mí.

- Todo lo contrario… - Murmuro ella aún sonrojada haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risa.

Ambos se levantaron de su sitio y caminaron al borde del mirador, observando maravillados la hermosura del paisaje, pensando inconscientemente en lo que les depararía el destino y si podrían terminar su vida como estaban ahora.

**Juntos.**

Y se lanzaron al vacio.

Link, esperando que la dragona no se lo comiera por llevar a la misma Diosa de improviso a su guarida.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado =D<em>

_ Como ya dije, No se si quiero olvidar esta en pleno proceso artístico :)... hasta luego ^.^_


End file.
